


Neverland

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson lands in Neverland and is immediately taken aboard Captain Hook's ship and locked in the Captain's room to catch up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

"It's been a while, Hatter," Captain Hook says as he opens the door to his quarters and steps inside the dimly lit room. "How have your travels been lately?"

The Mad Hatter leans forward, slouching his back as he rests one foot on the wooden trunk on the floor at the foot of the bed. He rests his right elbow on his kneecap as he takes a deep breath in, "Well they'd have been more enjoyable if you hadn't sent your men to bring me back with force. But we can't all get what we want now can we?"

Captain Hook clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "It makes you a noble sacrifice though. You can leave with your head held high still. Instead of coming back to me like a dog with its tail between its legs." Captain takes a few steps forward, away from the light of the candle on the inner wall of the room and further towards the sunlight streaming in through a small window.

"You re-did the room," the Mad Hatter says to fill the silence as he looks around, rubbing his thumb over the crimson bed sheets with black accents. It's pushed up against the wall with the window, so that the light that comes in bounces off of the deep red and tints the whole room with an eerily bright darkness. Captain Hook nods and stands directly in front of the Mad Hatter, whose eyes flash between Hook's blue eyes standing tall above him and the obvious bulge in front of his face.

The Hatter pulls Captain Hook impossibly closer, wrapping his hand around Captain Hook's thigh, his shins pressed up against the edge of the bed. The Hatter takes his foot off of the trunk and brings Captain Hook around to the side of the bed, his other hand taking Captain Hook's shirt by the handful, bunching it up and pulling it out from his belt. He leans forward and licks a strip up Captain Hook's stomach as he begins fumbling with the belt, trying to undo the latches without looking.

The bed sinks a bit as Captain Hook moves forward and kneels on the edge, his bulge now directly in front of the Hatter's lips. Without moving his head away, the Hatter leaves a trail of kisses and licks as he works his way down, taking the zipper of Hook's pants between his teeth and pulls it down. He pulls away for a second as he slides Hook's pants down around his thighs, far down enough that when the Hatter leans forward, he can easily take Hook's cock into his mouth.

Immediately, Hook lets out a soft moan and brings his hand down on top of the Hatter's hair, sliding his fingers through it and grasping at the back of his head. The Mad Hatter makes quick work of Hook's cock, coating it thoroughly in saliva and bringing his hand to the base, moving his head back and forth with the guidance of Hook's hand in his hair. "I've forgotten how much of a natural you are, Hatter."

The Hatter smiles to himself around Hook's dick, so heavy and thick in his mouth as he slides back and forth, matching the rhythm of his hand twisting and pumping the parts that he can't reach with his mouth. It's the power element that makes Hatter hard, reaching down and undoing the buttons on his own pants and pulling his cock free, stroking himself quickly. He doesn't particularly care for any sort of power, like being able to rule over other people. Instead, what gets him off is the sheer ability to make a man as powerful and strong as Hook melt into his hand.

Captain Hook pulls away suddenly, forcing Hatter's head back and his lips make a soft pop as Hook's dick slides from between his lips. Hook bends over, his hand reaching down from the pile of Hatter's hair and grips his jaw tightly as he kisses him roughly, Hook's tongue pushing its way through Hatter's lips and runs along the inside of his lips. Captain Hook brings his infamous hook up, wrapping around the back of the Hatter's neck, the cold metal contrasting Hook's lips which feel like fire against Hatter's own.

Like all of Hook's movements, his kisses are rough, but full of passion as he continuously nips and bites at the Mad Hatter's lips. He bucks his hips once, pressing the head of his cock against the Hatter's jaw and causing them both to moan into the other's mouth, swallowing the sound down with the same fervor as their kisses. When Hook pulls away, his lips parted as he pants for breath, his lips are red and swollen from the returned bites and sucking. His eyes, usually such a bright, perfect shade of blue, are wide and black as they stare down at the Hatter, chest heaving with every breath before he pulls away and begins to tear his own shirt off, his hook literally ripping his shirt in two.

The Mad Hatter follows suit, though his outfit, his usual red jacket, his shirt, his vest, his scarf, all take him a significantly longer amount of time to take off. Though after the first time they'd met and Hook had torn a particularly favored scarf of the Hatter's, he knows to let the Mad Hatter undress himself. Once his chest is bare, Hook leans back down and recaptures the Hatter's lips like he's been dying for them.

They kiss, switching continuously between bites, sucks, kisses, everything in between until the Hatter can't take it anymore, pulling away and looking up into Hook's eyes, "Captain," he chokes out, his voice so rough and raw that Captain Hook groans softly and kisses him again, just one, "Killian." They rearrange themselves on the bed, so that the Hatter lays back against the pillows against the elegantly embroidered headboard, matching the dark covers. Hook takes his pants off, making sure that the Hatter watches as he slides the leather down his legs and steps out of them, completely naked as he crawls over to Hatter in the center of the big bed and kisses him again.

Slowly, using only his actual hand rather than his hook, he slides the Hatter's pants off. He wraps his hand around the Hatter's dick, stroking him a few times before he returns the hand to his chest, running the pad of his thumb over the Hatter's nipple until it hardens. "Killian," the Hatter says again, sounding needier than he'd hoped by the way that Hook smiles wickedly at the Hatter, like he's won some sort of game against him.

Captain Hook reaches over towards the very edge of the bed, taking a small bottle wrapped in leather off of the nightstand and popping the cork from the lip of it, the cork tied to the bottle by a thick piece of leather fit perfectly for the bottle. He lets a good amount of the liquid pour onto his finger, running down the length until he's coated his two index fingers in it and puts the cork back on with his teeth.

The Hatter swallows as Hook rests the bottle next to the Hatter's knee, his thighs being spread apart as Hook presses the tips of his fingers against the Hatter's entrance. Initially, Hook goes slowly and lets the Hatter readjust to the feeling, but as he continues, he begins to finger fuck Hatter with the same vigor as his kisses had been. He slides the single finger in and out quickly, slowing down only momentarily as he adds the second finger before he regains that same tempo.

As he adjusts to the feeling, letting soft groans escape, Hook begins to crook his fingers with every thrust, his knuckles and the tips of his fingers reaching spots that make the Hatter jolt and twitch his hips upwards. "Patient, love," Hook says when he pulls his fingers out and Hatter whines softly without even noticing it until Hook's responding. The Mad Hatter bites his lip as Hook leans on his left arm and strokes his cock with his right hand, wiping the excess liquid off of his fingers and he smiles dirtily up at the Hatter once he realizes that he's being watched.

The light from the window shines as Hook guides himself to the Hatter's entrance, pressing steadily but with a sense of gentleness until the head is fully in before he leans back on his right arm and continues until he's fully inside. The Hatter adjusts himself, leaning further back onto the bed and trying to give Hook better access when Hook reaches down and wraps his hook around the Hatter's thigh and pulls him up, opening him up deeper.

After Hatter adjusts to the feeling again, he presses back against Hook, who begins like before, slowly but quickly builds up to a rough, vigorous pace. The force rocks the Hatter back and forth, the headboard hitting softly against the wall with every thrust. The Hatter reaches his hands up, around to Hook's back and grasps at the skin, his fingers digging into the flesh. The size alone is enough to make the Hatter's toes curl, but the way that Hook rolls his hips with every thrust make Hatter come with almost every single thrust.

The Mad Hatter brings his legs up higher, wrapping them around Hook's hips until he feels Hook hit a certain spot that makes him see stars in his vision. He groans loudly, fingers clenching tighter as he hisses, "Again." The Hatter jolts when Hook hits that spot again, over and over until he's overwhelmed with so much tension that his muscles are tightening and he knows he's going to come soon. He reaches down and begins to stroke himself, his head falling back against the pillows with relief as he continues stroking his dick, Hook leaning down and nipping at the Hatter's neck.

Captain Hook takes Hatter's dick into his hand, replacing the Hatter's and strokes him in perfect time with every thrust, until the Mad Hatter feels every single fiber of his being clenching up. He brings his finger up to his mouth and bites down to try and stifle his groans as he comes in Hook's hand, his entire body wracking with the release and his hips shifting up towards Hook's hand and back down to Hook's cock.

As he feels himself coming back down from his orgasm, Hook buries his face in the Hatter's shoulder and his hips twitch as he fucks the Hatter through his own orgasm. His thrusts shallow out as he comes, filling the Hatter. They both lay there, chests heaving as they try to regain their breath. The Hatter protests softly, just a single whimper, as Hook pulls his now soft cock out of the Hatter and rolls over onto his back. There is no speaking between them and a few minutes later when the Hatter looks over at Hook, he's already fast asleep with his chest rising and falling steadily. He scoots over to the Captain and wraps his arm around the Captain's torso, pulling himself closer until he can smell the ocean on the Captain's beard and gives it a single, quick kiss before he adjusts his head into the pillow and begins counting Hook's breathing until he falls asleep.


End file.
